Tú
by Joe Nishi
Summary: Honoka Kousaka es pésimo escribiendo guiones para sus mangas y eso lo tiene desesperado pues se siente lejos de su sueño de ser mangaka, es entonces que conoce a una prodigio de la escritura llamada Umi Sonada. Sin saber que este es el punto de inflexión de su vida, ya que esa hermosa chica de cabello azul es más de lo que aparenta.
1. Silueta

_Cap 0 : Silueta._

_"Los hermosos colores del rojizo atardecer se alzaban desde el horizonte, danto a aquella retirada colina el color perfecto, ellos se miraban a los ojos mientras, los azulados ojos de ella contrastaban a la perfección de los ojos carmesí de él, fue en ese momento que un leve te amo salió de los labios, las lagrimas se asomaron de los ojos de ella y…"_

—¿No me digas que ya es la confesión? —La burlona voz de Eren se alzaba por los aires hasta llegar a donde estaba, por mero instinto oculte todo lo que pude el documento que tenía abierto en la computadora, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya lo había visto—¿no llevan solo cinco capítulos de conocerse? —Yo no dije nada, simplemente atine a hacer lo mejor para estos casos, reírme de los nervios, a lo que mi hermano respondió con un sonoro suspiro—¿No es esta la tercera vez que inicias el guion de tu manga? A este paso jamás lo vas a terminar.

—¡No es tan fácil como piensas! — Me recosté sobre mi asiento—. Tener que hacer una historia desde cero tu solo, construir a lo personajes, pensar las escenas y crear las situaciones es muy cansado…

—Lo sé pero ¿No crees que acelerando así tu historia vas a hacer que la gente pierda el interés? Digo, a mi me gustan más las historias donde los personajes batallen por estar juntos, un poco de drama por aquí, otro poco por haya, es aburrido ver a la pareja feliz siempre, como en tus últimas historias—Me quedé sin habla, yo sabía eso de ante mano, o por lo menos en los pocos comentarios de mis web mangas me decían eso, siendo sincero nunca he sido bueno construyendo tramas, me cuestan mucho trabajo y a la larga se me hace un poco aburridas, lo que a mi me gusta es dibujar, pero un manga con buen dibujo y mala trama es lo mismo que un pan con relleno de judías rojas.

—Pienso que deberías dedicarte a otra cosa…

—¡Oye! ¡No se supone que como mi hermano deberías estar reconfortándome en lugar de decirme esas cosas!

—Pareces niño—Bostezó mientras estiraba un poco los brazos, aun con el bostezo en la garganta me dijo— Solo vete a dormir de una buena vez—Se rascaba la nuca mientras daba los primeros pasos fuera de mi habitación—. Mañana es tu primer día de clases en la preparatoria, no quiero que la abuela me regañe por que no te levantaste.

—Si como digas…

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana—Eren cerró las puertas tras de si. Por mi parte volví a pegar mi mirada en el pseudoguion en formato de novela que había hecho, como si eso me ayudara a que se arreglará, así que puse ojos y manos a la obra, pero con solo leer el primer capitulo me di cuenta que Eren tenía razón, esta cosa era demasiado rápida y… Melosa para mi gusto, parecía una de esas ridículas películas de amor norteamericanas o las series que disfruta Yukiho, sinceramente me frustré de solo ver las cosas tan surrealistas e incongruentes que pasaban a cada palabra que avanzaba. Preferí dejar de leer, antes de que mis ojos se salieran de mis cuencas, bufé frustrando mientras cerraba las aplicaciones, me quitaba mis lentes y apagaba la laptop, me acosté sobre mi cama, aun con ese horroroso guion pegado a mi cabeza.

—¡Ah! —Solté molesto—¿Por qué soy tan pésimo..? No importa cuantas veces lo intento, simplemente las cosas no me salen bien ¿Qué estaré haciendo mal? Seguí todos los consejos de Eren pero nada sirve…—Suspiré y cerré mis ojos para relajarme— Lamentarme no me va a servir de nada… Tengo que pensar en una solución—Un fuerte bostezo salió de mi boca y mis parpados se cerraron—…Pronto—Esa última frase dio paso al basto reino de los sueños.

_En un suspiro estaba sentado frente a mi escritorio, no sabía como había llegado a estar ahí, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, sorprendentemente no me encontraba dibujando, ni comiendo o "estudiando" con algún video de Youtube en mi laptop, sorprendentemente estaba vació, cosa que no era común, digamos que mi lugar sería el lugar favorito para una colonia de hormigas, con eso de tener migajas, pedazos de dulces, chocolates y todo tipo de botanas por todos lados (amontonados en un rincón para intentar no manchar mis bocetos)._

_—¿Qué debería dibujar? —En un chasquido de dedos, esa idea se apoderó de mi cabeza y por más que buscaba no tenia ni la más mínima idea, pero así como hace un momento, mi mano con toda naturalidad se comenzó a mover sobre el papel. No se si era que estaba desfasado del tiempo y el espacio pero claramente no me entendía… Aun que casi nunca lo hago._

_Poco a poco el pequeño dibujo que mi mano inicio, comenzaba a tener forma, poco a poco las facciones de cada personaje estaban siendo claras; espera ¿Personajes? Pues eso parecía, eran dos, pero había algo "curioso" en ellos. El primer chico parecía tener un cabello medianamente largo pero peinado de una forma que resaltaba su pulcra y pulida apariencia, la primera chica era bajita al igual que el personaje anterior la figura, o lo poco que distinguía, era una figura llena de elegancia respirada poro a poro, su cabello era corto, no mayor al contorno de su cara, por alguna razón sentía mucha familiaridad por ambos personajes, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía una ansiedad muy horrenda en mi pecho, en especial por el primer personaje, estaba preocupado por él._

_Pero en cuanto comencé a dibujar un último personaje, esa ansiedad se evaporó poco a poco, trazo a trazo, algo desprendía de ella, "ella" aun estando al principio del diseño estaba seguro que era "ella", su cabello largo, su increíble y delgada silueta, su silueta despertaba una sensación de la que no tenía ni idea que podía existir, calma y miedo, calma al saber que existía y miedo al saber que podía arruinar tan preciosa obra… Con mi mano izquierda intenté acariciar la hoja de papel con la fuerte esperanza de poder sentir aun más ese extraño sentimiento; pero la hoja se desgarró, rompiéndose a la mitad. Me quedé pasmado en mi asiento ¿Qué había pasado? Intenté arreglarlo pero nada resultaba, a mis adentros sabía que era imposible pero mi razón no podía controlar mis sentimientos, por más que unía la hoja, obviamente, no se pegaba, no regresaba a la forma original. Pero no me daría por vencido… Nunca lo había hecho y esta no sería la primera vez._

_Comencé con ese personaje una vez mas, pero a cada intento, la hoja siempre se rompía cuando terminaba e intentaba tocar la silueta de ese personaje, estuve así por tanto tiempo que me perdí completamente de lo demás, estaba seguro que estaba flotando en algún espacio oscuro, pero no cesaba, no me detendría hasta que ella no estuviera completa._

_—¿Estas seguro de tu respuesta? —Dijo una voz_

_—¿Eh? ¿Quién…?_

Tarde un momento en asimilar la mañana, aun tenía esa sensación extraña en el pecho pero poco a poco iba desapareciendo, y en menos de un minuto tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo. Con esfuerzo me senté en mi cama y aunque uno de mis ojos aun no querría abrirse por completo, como diciéndome que mi destino era dormir todo el día, pero dudo que a mi abuela le guste mi destino así que me puse de pie para comenzar con mi día. Afortunadamente un día tranquilo, por ser el primer día de clases, no el más feliz pero si el más ligero de los próximos seis meses.

—¡Honoka-kun! —La voz de mi abuela llegaba desde la planta baja, seguramente con la intención de asegurarse si aun estaba dormido para mandar a mi hermana a despertarme.

—Ahora bajo— Dije, dando la señal de salida para Honoka Kousaka.

Me di una ducha rápida, me lavé los dientes y "peiné" mi cabello (aun que la verdad solo lo acomodaba para que no tuviera gallos), para finalmente ponerme el uniforme de una camisa blanca, pantalones de cuadros azules de distintas tonalidades, un saco azul marino junto con una corbata azul (demasiado azul a decir verdad).

Salí de mi cuarto, caminando por el pequeño y angosto pasillo con piso de madera, las viejas paredes llenas del paso del tiempo gracias a ligeras marcas de humedad que oscurecían la pintura, tal vez en vacaciones tendría que volverles a pasar un poco de pintura por encima, bajé al primer piso y me topé con Eren acomodándose los zapatos para salir, y Yukiho junto con la abuela en la entrada despidiéndolo.

—¡¿Eh?! —Dije sin discreción mientras bajaba más a prisa los escalones—¿a dónde vas?

—¿Cómo que a donde? —Me respondió—A la escuela ¿No es obvio por el uniforme?

—No se supone que nos iríamos juntos.

—Ya no eres un niño chiquito, puedes llegar sin que te lleve de la mano todo el tiempo…—Luego de ese comentario llevo su puño derecho a su barbilla, como haciendo una imitación de mala calidad de Sherlock—. Aun pensándolo mejor, ¡Yukiho-chan! —Dijo con una voz parecida a la de un teniente de la marina, a lo que mi abuela sonrió y mi hermana le siguió el juego.

— ¡Si señor! —Dijo mientras adoptaba una posición militar.

—Te encargo a Honoka, llévalo seguro hasta su nueva escuela.

—¡Como ordene!

—¡Oigan, no tienen que burlarse de mi así! —Dije algo molesto, pero en el fondo la verdad es que me había dado un poco de gracia—. Pero ya entendí, tienes que irte más temprano, entonces te veo luego supongo.

—¡Parece que te volviste más listo! —Ahora no dije nada, pues sinceramente lo mejor era tomármelo a bien para no retrasar más a Eren—. Nos vemos.

—Con cuidado, hijo—Dijo la abuela

—¡Hasta luego, Onii-chan!

No dijo nada, solo se fue dejando la puerta cerrada tras de si, de ahí en fuera las cosas no tuvieron mayor "sorpresa", salvo una que otra vez que Yukiho hacía algún comentario de alguna historia que sus amigas de la escuela le habían contado de sus viajes vacacionales a alguna parte, las constantes preguntas de la abuela (ocultando su preocupación en cada una de ellas) esas del tipo "¿Llevas todas tus cosas?", "¿Dormiste bien?", "¿Estas nervioso?" y todas eso, gustoso respondía a todas ellas de manera positiva. Desde que mi madre y Hideo-san se fueron a Kanagawa a abrir una segunda sucursal de Homura, la abuela había tomado el rol de "madre provisional", cosa que le enbonaba perfectamente, sin embargo muchas veces se preocupa de más. Incluso a veces me da miedo pensar que se puede llegar a enfermar. Al final termine mi desayuno, que como siempre estaba delicioso, volví a checar que llevaba todo (por insistencia de la abuela), fui a la entrada, me coloqué mis zapatos y me dispuse a salir.

—Nos vemos.

—Ve con cuidado—Dijo la abuela.

—¡Nos vemos, Honoka-nii!

Abrí la puerta, di un paso al frente, el sol brillaba y el cielo era azul con unas cuantas nubes surcándolo con suma tranquilidad. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi para emprender mi viaje hasta la escuela, afortunadamente me había despertado temprano y ahora podía tomarme un largo respiro antes de llegar a la escuela, sinceramente a esa hora no había nada interesante de ver, salvo las tiendas que estaban abiertas, los chicos de otras escuelas yendo a pie o en bicicleta, las madres o padres apurados llevando a sus hijos pequeños al jardín de infantes, tal parece que hoy será un día sin contratiempos. Nada fuera de lo normal, cuando estaba a unas calles del instituto, una estruendosa voz hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Honoka-senpai nya! —Voz que además de ruidosa, era aguda y llena de muchísima energía para ser un lunes por la mañana en pleno regreso a clases—¡Buenos días! —Y fue ahí donde me sentí en un partido de la NFL, al recibir una tacleada monumental de parte de una chica de corto cabello naranja, ojos amarillos, piel blanca y figura delgada en todo sentido, que si bien no me dejó en el suelo, si me había sacado el aire. Muchas personas se hubieran molestado por estas cosas, pero sinceramente ya estaba más que acostumbrado y la verdad que las muestras de cariño por parte de Rin eran algo que me alegraba el día, aun que a veces me doliera.

—B-buenos días, Rin-chan—Dije, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¡Je!

—¡Rin-chan!— Y como siempre, detrás de Rin llegaba con la respiración entrecortada, y dando algunos tropezones, supongo que por el cansancio de sus piernas al intentar seguir el ritmo de su amiga, el un chico de cabello castaño, ojos purpura protegidos por unos lentes que le daban un cierto aire de inocencia, además de un extraño toque de nobleza, su piel era su mayor desventaja cuando intentaba ocultar su vergüenza al hablar en voz alta frente a un número grande de personas, y aun que era de una estatura considerable, esto quedaba opacado pues siempre caminaba mirando al suelo preocupado por que sus piernas le fueran a jugar alguna mala broma.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludó el chico torpemente, girándose bruscamente hacía su amiga de la infancia con una cara de "enejo"—¡R-Rin-chan, deberías de dejar de hacer eso, no vez que puedes estar retrasando al senpai, seguramente va tarde!

—¡No seas aguafiestas, Kayochinn! —Rin hizo un puchero, sin soltar el abrazo en el que me tenía atrapado, incluso apretándolo un poco más—Además, hasta dentro de un año no vamos a poder ver a Honoka-senpai tan seguido.

—Tranquilo Hanayo, voy con tiempo, te sorprenda o no, me desperté temprano—Separé delicadamente a Rin—Además, Rin-chan, los veo todos los fines de semana en la tienda, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Pero no es lo mismo, en tu casa no puedo abrazarte así…—Ella se sonrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Cosa que nos causo gracia a Hanayo y a mi, pero encendió mi lado malvado dándome una fantástica idea.

—Para eso tienes a Hanayo ¿No? —Las mejillas de Rin se pintaron de un suave color carmesí, y sus ojos se llenaron de total sorpresa, definitivamente no vio esa venir— Así que deberías agradecerme por no estar de "tercera rueda", ahora tendrás a Koyochinn para ti solita.

La chica intento esconder su rostro haciendo como si algo muy interesante hubiera aparecido de repente a un lado de ella, incluso parecía que las aves eran las cosas más deslumbrantes en ese momento (dándole aun más énfasis a esa "gatuna" personalidad suya). Hanayo tenia una expresión inofensiva en el rostro, este chico era muy espeso cuando se hablaban de cosas de amor, bueno después de todo es un amante del Shounen cabeza dura. En fin, los dos, como una especie de premio (según ellos) me acompañaron el resto del camino hasta la entrada de la escuela, después de todo no había tanto problema pues la secundaria estaba en la misma dirección que la preparatoria. Fue un momento ligero y agradable, poder hablar de manga tan temprano me ponía de muy buen humor, incluso me daba unas pinceladas para mejorar la trama de mis mangas ¡Esta vez definitivamente podría construir algo medianamente bueno!

—Te digo que es muy interesante—Replico la pequeña Rin ante el argumento de su amigo.

—Si, pero no entiendo como es que terminaste leyendo "_Blade of the inmortal"_ —Le decía el castaño a su amiga de toda la vida—. Estas tomando muchas de las referencias de Kotori-senpai, eso puede influirte para mal.

—¡Oh, vamos-nya! —La chica le pegaba en el hombro a su amigo, con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria—. A veces necesito leer otras cosas que no sean de "mi genero", leer siempre lo mismo es aburrido—Llevaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza mientras daba una sonrisa gatuna, de la que incluso hasta se asomaba un reluciente colmillo.

El chico de lentes se seguía sobando el brazo, era tan delicado como una flor como indicaba su muy "masculino" nombre, aun que creo que soy el menos indicado para hablar—. S-supongo que tienes razón, pero a veces eres demasiado influenciable Rin-chan. Me preocupo por ti.

—K-Kayochinn—Y aquí íbamos otra vez, la misma escena en tres… dos… uno…

—¡Como la nueva presidenta del club de manga, tienes que mantener la reputación de nuestros trabajos, por lo que no puedo permitir que bajes la calidad de ninguna de tus nuevas publicaciones, después de todo nos jugamos la reputación! —Y entonces es cuando Rin.

—¡Tonto Koizumi-san! —La chica se adelantó unos pasos, con las mejillas infladas como si fueran un par de globos que estaban a solo unos suspiros de reventar.

—¿Eh? —Y como siempre no entendió—¿D-dije algo malo Honoka-senpai?

—De hecho, dijiste muchas cosas malas—Rodé mi brazo por sus hombros—Se nota que no comprenderás nunca el corazón de una mujer. De verdad, si sigues de ese modo terminaras más solo que perro callejero.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada, nada. Solo recuerda comprarle un helado después de clases, el club de atletismo y el "honor" del club de manga, te lo van a agradecer.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Solo has lo que te digo, y no preguntes ¿Vale? —Con duda, Hanayo asintió—Así me gusta.

—¡Honka-kun, Hanayo-kun! —Ambos atendimos al llamado, pues era claro de quien se trataba. Con su manera de correr tan "cliché" por llamarlo de alguna forma, pues me recordaba a todas esas chicas de los anime Shoujo, junto a su cabello gris, sus ojos dorados aunados a esa piel nívea que a su vez era complementada por una cálida sonrisa que arrancaba los suspiros de los jóvenes que pasaban a su lado. Aun que cuando conocías a Kotori Minami, sabías que había muchísimas cosas más, además de su "inocente" belleza—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Kotori-chan

—Buenos días, Kotori-senpai

—¿Eh? —Los ojos de ella se movían por todas partes—¿No venía Rin-chan con ustedes?

—Si, pero…—Discretamente señale a Hanayo con la mirada, cosa que no tardó en entender Kotori.

—Ya veo…—Dijo, para luego separarnos y empujar insistentemente al chico de lentes.

—¿K-Kotori-senpai?

—Vamos, apúrate y alcanza a Rin-chan…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Error fatal, regla número uno, no cuestiones a Kotori cuando se trata de arreglar un malentendido de "pareja". La cara de la chica de cabellera gris se ensombrecía dándole un toque Yandere a su, de por si, tierno rostro. El contraste perfecto.

—Por qué no quieres que Kotori-senpai se enoje contigo ¿Verdad?

Hanayo supo que valía más correr cuando sintió el aura asesina de Kotori, así que mientras hacía un intento de reverencia, salió cual alma que lleva el diablo (que no estaba muy lejos de ser Kotori) y lo último que vimos de ese sujeto fue el polvo que levantaba mientras se alejaba. Me rasqué la nuca, y fue entonces que sentí un peso extra sobre mi brazo, supongo que las tradiciones no se pueden perder y creo que para mi hasta sería raro no caminar con Kotori así; digo, es más fácil sobre llevar las miradas acusatorias de las personas mayores que con uno de esos berrinches de niña chiquita que en ocasiones tiene.

—¿Me extrañaste estas vacaciones Honoka-kun?

—Claro, las cosas son más calladas en las mañanas que hasta me son aburridas.

—¿Es un cumplido? —Solo me encogí de hombros y aun cuando sentí las uñas de Kotori encajarse en mi brazo, pude tragarme el dolor y seguir como si nada.

Siempre era genial ver como todos los de nuestra edad regresaban a la escuela, algunos con caras largas que gritaban a momento que llorarían como Magdalenas por dejar esa cómoda vida fuera de la escuela, otros estaban entusiasmados, ya sea por que tendrían más oportunidades de ver a sus amigos que se habían ido de vacaciones (así como Kotori), como otros que amaban el hecho de poder seguir estudiando, cosa que jamás entenderé por que se le tiene cariño a algo así; por mi parte estaba emocionado, a Otonokizaka había asistido mi familia desde mi abuela, y parece que fue en esa época donde conoció a mi abuelo, luego le siguió mi madre que pasó lo mismo, conocería a mi padre… Aun que las cosas no hayan salido del todo bien. Podría decirse que de alguna manera mi familia estaba conectada con esa escuela; era como estar en un segundo hogar, menos divertido, pero un hogar al final.

Al llegar a las escaleras que daban a la escuela pude notar lo obvio, la enorme diferencia entre chicos y chicas, cosa que no debería sorprenderme, hace apenas dos años que la escuela había pasado a la modalidad mixta, parecía que las cosas en cuestión de los alumnos iban de maravilla, no era la escuela más popular pero tampoco era como que la fueran a cerrar por la escases de alumnos.

—¿Crees que Eri-kun esté ocupado? —Kotori intentaba romper el hielo, una vez que estábamos a la mitad de las escaleras.

—Supongo, después de todo es el secretario de la presidenta del consejo, debe tener mucho trabajo—Me llevaba las manos a la nuca, la verdad pensar con todo el trabajo que tenía mi viejo amigo, era algo que me cansaba de solo imaginarme a mi haciendo todo ese papeleo o sea lo que él hace.

—Deberías aprender un poco de él, eso de encerrarte todas las vacaciones a leer manga no es bueno para tus ojos, que por cierto ¿Dónde están tus lentes?

—Los cambié por unos de contacto, aun que todavía los uso en casa

—¿Intentando impresionar a Kira-san?

—P-pero que tonterías dices—_Rayos, se dio cuenta. _Me dije a mis adentros, ahora era cuando tenía que hacerme el loco, pues estaba pisando hielo delgado.

—¿O no me digas que no lo sabías? —Ella usaba ese tono tan pícaro con un toque de sarcasmo a su gusto, que a veces me irritaba pero no podía ignorar—. Muchos vieron a Kira Tsubasa, en el examen de ingreso para los alumnos de intercambio, y por lo que me dijo Eri, parece ser que ahora es una nueva estudiante de segundo año

—¿D-de verdad?—Tenía que controlarme, no podía dar un paso en falso, menos con Kotori, sino me costaría una preparatoria llena de burlas, indirectas, malos entendidos y cuanta cosa se le ocurra a esta mujer.

—¿Enserio? —Ella se ponía frente a mi, cuando solo nos quedaba cruzar la calle para llegar a la entrada principal—Entonces tu cambio de corte de cabello, que traigas lentes de contacto y ese perfume tan dulce son solo coincidencias— Claramente sabía que Tsubasa había pedido su intercambio a Otonoki, después de todo Eri era mi mejor amigo y por supuesto que me avisó para prevenirme, cosa que hice y con ayuda de Anju pude lograr. Bueno, un nuevo peinado no te quita ese pánico de intercambiar media palabra con la persona que te gusta, ya sabes, esa sensación rara en el estomago que se siente como si una mano te apretara con todas sus fuerzas y no te dejara soltar ninguna palabra.

—Supongo…—Y como siempre perdí, intentar engañar a Kotori era como enfrentarse al final boss cuando aun eres nivel uno. Sin embargo, creo que ya me lo tenía que esperar, después de todo, todos los años siempre es lo mismo.

—Y mira, hablando de la nueva princesa de Otonokizaka.

Sin intentar verme muy obvio posee mi vista en la entrada principal, afortunadamente no muchos automóviles pasaban, frente a aquella puerta de ladrillos, con un par de columnas donde yacía la placa de metal que colocaba el nombre de la escuela, la reja que daba paso a los estudiantes y todos caminaban alegremente sobre ese suelo de hecho de alguna clase de adoquines con patrones de colores, mientras sonreían o bromeaban entre si, pero en medio de todas las demás personas, mi mirada solo la enfocaba a ella, con su corto cabello de color castaño, esos ojos color esmeralda que podían hechizar a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarlos directamente, su piel blanca que parecía relucir como porcelana a la luz del sol, pero antes de que pudiera seguir alabándola, algún recuerdo vino a mi mente, la segunda silueta de mi sueño. Era, sino raro, bastante curioso, ese sueño…

—Así que—Kotori me bajo de mi nube apretando más mi brazo, su mirada era la de una niña pequeña que había podido salirse con la suya, yo tenía más opción que resignarme a lo que ella planeara hacer—. Una "coincidencia" ¿Eh?

—¡Si, solo una coincidencia! —Dije seguro, definitivamente no me aburriría para nada en mi estancia en esta escuela, pero el hecho de que mi amiga se burle de mi, no ayudaba en mucho la verdad, solo me quedaba ser positivo.

Era claro que cuando nosotros habíamos llegado a la entrada principal Tsubasa ya estaba lejos; en mi cabeza me intentaba dar ánimos para hablarle, definitivamente este tendría que ser mi momento, sino lo hacía esta vez definitivamente perdería mi oportunidad y me arrepentiría toda la vida, y no pienso que las cosas sean así.

—¡Honoka-kun! —La voz de mi querida amiga me regresó, literalmente, de golpe a la realidad. Sin querer choqué de frente con alguien, no esta seguro con quien, afortunadamente ninguno de los dos habíamos caído, pero la mochila de la otra persona no tuvo tanta suerte, pude escuchar los bolígrafos chocando contra el suelo, los libros caer con fuerza.

—¡Diablos! —Dijo una voz femenina.

—¡Perdón! —Fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de ponerme a recoger las cosas de la chica como loco, tomaba un par bolígrafos que estaba a mi izquierda, una o dos libretas que estaban a mi derecha y finalmente intenté tomar un libro pequeño justo frente a mi, mis torpes y nerviosas manos fueron hasta el, junto cuando tocaba la tapa del libro pude sentir sobre mi mano, aun que solo hubieran sido unos cuantos segundos, una tacto suave, pero frio, de la mano de aquella chica. Por pura curiosidad levante mi mirada y la posee sobre el rostro de ella. Mis ojos chocaron con una mirada ambarina, que aun ausente de un brillo vivido, relucían bastante en aquella cara blanquecina con un color rojizo en las mejillas y unos cuantos mechones de un brillante y claramente sano cabello azul. Esa chica y yo nos quedamos quietos un momento, como si alguien hubiera puesto pausa a un video. Ella era… peculiar y por algún motivo, me llamaba mucho la atención... Su silueta era lo que llamaba mi atención, sus ojos tan poco brillantes.

Alejó su mano de la mía, cosa que me hizo reaccionar, rápidamente tomé ese libro (que aparentemente era la última cosa que faltaba por ser recogida). Ambos nos pusimos de pie, ella a prisa y torpemente guardaba las cosas que pudo recoger del suelo.

—De verdad discúlpame—Me rasqué la nuca, una mala costumbre mía, mientras intentaba sonar amigable—Fue mi culpa por no saber por donde iba. Esto, prometo recompensártelo, si quieres llevo tus cosas hasta tu aula,

—No te preocupes, te lo agradezco pero no es necesario—Dijo ella con voz neutra—También fue mi culpa por no prestar la suficiente atención—Con la delicadeza de una dama de clase alta, tomaba sus cosas y las guardaba igual con un poco de más calma, aun que esa manera de prácticamente lazar sus cosas a su mochila no me daban seguridad de sus palabras, tal vez ella ya iba tarde a su salón de clases o algo, pues a planetas de distancia se podía ver que ella era una chica bastante ordenada y recatada—. Con permiso—Y con la formalidad de toda una señora, nos regaló una reverencia a mi y a Kotori. Que respondimos de igual manera, sentía como si estuviera saludando a una de las conocidas de mi abuela o a alguna autoridad, era una sensación extraña comportarse así con alguien de mi edad.

Esa chica nos pasó de largo, por un momento no pude quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que desapareció de mi vista cuando entró a la puerta principal del edificio que daba a las aulas, algo muy dentro de mi sentía mucha curiosidad por ella.

—¿Estas bien? —Me dijo Kotori.

—Si—Me rasqué la mejilla—…¡Ugh! Vaya debut en la preparatoria.

—Bueno, menos mal no chocaste con alguien odioso, que te gritara por todo —Kotori me daba unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda—Además, esta es tu oportunidad para por fin conseguir a una linda chica—Con la mirada me señaló a un par de chicas que me miraban con atención, pero que pronto siguieron su camino.

—Supongo… Al menos algo bueno tengo que sacar—Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que en mi mano aun llevaba algo, al ver de que se trataba, me percaté que se trataba de un bolígrafo de color negro con detalles dorados y las letras S.U grabadas en el clip de metal—¿S.U? —Estaba seguro que era de aquella chica, de alguna forma esa inquietud por conocerla me volvió a llenar el pecho, e inevitablemente la imagen de la tercera silueta se proyecto en mi pensar, esa hoja rota eran iguales a esos ojos…

Una vez pasado ese pequeño desliz, Kotori y yo fuimos a ver nuestros grupos, resultaba que a mi me tocaba el A-103 y a ella el A-101, eso me hizo estar menos estresado, al menos tendría un respiro antes de que Kotori comenzara con sus ataques ¡Pero esto acabará el día de hoy! Estoy más que decidido a hablar con ella. Como tradición de toda la vida, todos los alumnos nos dirigimos al gimnasio en filas, donde los de la izquierda éramos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, en me dio estaban los de segundo y a la derecha los de tercero.

Mas temprano que tarde la directora (la madre de Kotori) comenzó con su discurso general de todos los años, de esos que intentan motivar a los alumnos a ser los mejores y dar todo de si mismos, y que tenemos que ser consientes que somos el futuros del país, etc. Yo ignoraba todo eso, no por ser grosero o por qué no me importara, era que estaba concentrado en buscar a Tsubasa, tenía la grandiosa idea de que en cuanto terminara la ceremonia de apertura, me acercara a ella para hablarle, aun me faltaba pensar en un tema de conversación pero eso era lo de menos, sin embargo por más que la buscaba entre los chicos de segundo no la veía por ningún lado, estaba a casi nada de salirme de mi línea y llamar de más la atención pero, como siempre, gracias a Kotori evité hacer una tontería. Me resigné, seguramente la vería al salir o algo así; fue ahí cuando la presidenta se presento a dirigirnos unas palabras y junto a ella estaba Eri. Como si mentalmente le hubiera llamado, nuestros ojos se chocaron, el discretamente levanto su mano en señal de saludo, cosa que respondí con un signo de paz, que afortunadamente ninguno de los profesores había notado; Kotori hizo lo propio pero con su sonrisa rompe corazones, a la que solo unos poco somos inmunes.

Usando como pretexto ese saludo fugaz, mis ojos no evitaron irse de nuevo a buscar a Tsubasa, otra vez sin excito alguno, suspiré con resignación, muy adentro de mi sabía que debía ser paciente y no concentrarme en eso; pero es que mientras más lo pienso más me pongo nervioso y las cosas no me salen bien, como en los exámenes.

—¿Pasa algo Honoka-kun? —Dijo Kotori en un susurro lo bastante claro como para que lo escuchara.

—N-nada, todo esta bien—Intenté disimular lo mejor que pude.

Mi amiga se llevó la mano la barbilla para intentar leerme, pero a los pocos segundos se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pensaba que había podido esquivar esa bala—. Si estas buscando a tu Kira-san, creo que mejor miras al frente—. Había subestimado de más a Kotori.

Resignado, obedecí a las instrucciones de ella, la presidenta seguía hablando con toda la pasión del mundo, sobre un poco de la institución, los logros que había tenido desde el año pasado, junto con cada mención había un representante de cada disciplina, como por ejemplo la presidenta del club de arquería, la capitana del equipo de futbol o el presidente del club de fotografía, todos habían ganado una competencia nacional, quedando en segundo o primer lugar, sinceramente no me era muy relevante, no hasta que me percaté de algo muy peculiar. Tsubasa aparecía detrás de Eri, además de estar acompañada de la chica de la mañana aun con esa expresión de seriedad que era todo lo contrario a la serena sonrisa de su compañera.

—… Así que es para mi un placer presentarles a nuestras nuevas alumnas, ambas muy destacadas en sus áreas—La presi primero señaló a la chica de cabello castaño—. Aun que no es sorpresa para nadie, ya que el rumor se esparció como pólvora, tenemos con nosotros ahora a una de las idols más importantes de la escena actual, la talentosa, Kira Tsubasa—De forma educada se inclinaba mientras los alumnos, profesores y directivos, le aplaudían—Y por supuesto no es para menos mencionar, a la ganadora nacional del premio de literatura, la genio, Sonoda Umi—Imitando a su compañera, ella también hizo una reverencia mientras recibía algunos aplausos (menos que Tsubasa a decir verdad).

Por reflejo de ver a la chica, saqué el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo, a decir verdad el simple bolígrafo parecía el tesoro de alguna persona, de alguna manera me daba gracia; fue ahí donde mi menté trabajo a cien revoluciones por segundo para atar cabos y darme cuenta que el dios de la suerte me había sonreído hoy ¿Por qué? ¡Muy fácil! Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara con los guiones de mis mangas, o que por lo menos me enseñara a hacerlo, y justo frente a mi estaba lo que estaba buscando, quien mejor para enseñarme de historias que una escritora tan reconocida a nivel nacional. ¡Hoy es mi dia!

Aun que antes de serlo, un profesor me llamó la atención por no estar poniendo atención, cosa que causo un poco de gracia a las personas que estaban cerca; supongo que mi emoción siempre puede más que mi cerebro al controlar mi cuerpo.

Sin mayor contratiempo el discurso de la presidenta continuó y luego terminó, menos mal que lo había hecho, estaba a casi nada de quedarme dormido. Una vez que tuvimos permiso de romper filas, comencé a caminar junto a Kotori, aun que tenía la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo importante.

—Pensaba que irías detrás de Kira-san cuando la ceremonia acabara.

—¿Eh? —Dije deteniéndome de golpe, con la emoción de mi fantástica idea lo había olvidado por completo. Desesperadamente la busqué, pero ya estaba rodeada de una multitud de chicas, ella y Sonoda-san, mi emoción fue aplacada un poco.

—No te preocupes, tienes dos años para poder siquiera dirigirle la palabra, sino es que algún chico lo hace antes de ti—Kotori ponía una mano sobre mi hombro.

—¿Qué clase de motivación es esa? —Ella soltó una risilla traviesa, no entendía que era tan gracioso.

—Se llama realidad, sino te apuras, alguien puede llevarse lejos a tu chica.

No tenía nada con que contra argumentar eso, sin embargo eso no me podía afectar, tenía todo el día de hoy para hablarle, estaba decidido y nada me detendría.

—¡Prometo hacerlo hoy! —Le dije a mi amiga, aun que era más un grito de guerra.

—Claro, eso mismo dijiste el primer día de primaria, y de secundaria…

—¡Se supone que tienes que motivarme, Kotori-chan! —Ella se encogió de hombros con la misma sonrisa de antes. Pero luego me tomo del brazo.

—Bueno, creeré en ti, aun que siempre lo hago, solo te digo que debes dejar de pensarlo tanto y ponerte tan nervioso—Sabía que tenia razón, pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Tiró de mi brazo y juntos comenzamos a caminar, algunas personas se nos quedaban viendo pero eso me tenía sin cuidado—. Ahora se un caballero y llévame a mi aula ¿Si?

—Como usted ordene, princesa Minami—Ella se sonrojo un poco con el comentario, pero pegó más su cuerpo a mi brazo. Definitivamente era una niña pequeña, una linda hermanita menor.

El trayecto a las aulas fue más bien corto, una vez dejé a Kotori en su aula ella se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, una recompensa según sus palabras, cosa que me hizo ganarme las miradas curiosas de los demás que estaban alrededor, pero como dije, no importaba en lo absoluto, llevaba más de diez años recibiendo besos en la mejilla de Kotori; al entrar en mi aula, estaba lo de siempre, los muchos grupos de amigas o amigos que ya se conocían, algunos intentando congeniar para no sentirse solos, y uno que otro sólo, escuchando música, viendo sus redes sociales en sus teléfonos o simplemente leyendo, aun que en realidad era solo una persona la que estaba leyendo, la misma chica de la mañana y del discurso de la presidenta : Sonoda Umi, la chica genio, estaba sentada en uno de los lugares que estaba cerca de la ventana, prácticamente en medio de la fila, su mirada esta completamente enfocada en el pequeño libro que estaba en sus manos (el mismo que había levantado y por el que un momento pude sentir la mano que lo sostenía justo encima de la mía), a momentos se acomodaba un mechón de ese largo y azulado cabello, mientras que su mirada mostraba cierta madurez y, curiosamente, le quedaba perfecto. Por momentos me evocaba a una de esas fotos pretenciosas de un escritor de la vieja escuela, ausente en sus pensamientos, solitario y estoico, desprendiendo en cada poro de su ser un aura de misticismo que era algo atractiva.

Los ojos de Sonoda-san se apartaron de las hojas de papel, supongo que al ella sentir mi mirada, torpemente me concentré en el techo, si, no tenia muchas opciones de a donde mirar, con apuro me dirigí a mi asiento, que era justamente detrás de ella. Luego de sostener mis pasos por unos segundos con sus dorados ojos, decidió, tal vez, que era solo un bicho raro de la clase, así que sin mucha duda regreso a su libro y yo solo intenté aparentar que no pasaba nada, por lo que simplemente me puse a mirar atreves de la ventana. Este día definitivamente estaba en racha, sin contar lo de Tsubasa, era el mi momento de la verdad. Sin embargo…

Fácilmente me la pase minutos pensando en varias formas de poder entablar conversación con ella, pero ninguna me convencía del todo o simplemente me daba la sensación de que algo mal podía salir al final; a decir verdad Kotori tenía razón, siempre tiendo a pensar las cosas de más y nunca es para bien. En un intentó por encontrar algo que me ayudara, al más puro estilo de un gato cósmico, metí mi mano al bolsillo derecho de mi saco y me encontré con aquella pluma que había conservado luego del incidente de la mañana.

—La había olvidado por completo—Me dije mientras sostenía aquel objeto entre mis dedos, lo giré una vez y fue en ese momento que me calló en veinte ¡Claro, tenía la escusa perfecta, literalmente, entre mis dedos! Sinceramente quería ahorcarme a mi mismo por a ver olvidado dos cosas de vital importancia. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que actuar ya, había desperdiciado muchísimo tiempo.

—Esto…—Y continuando con la racha, la primera en hablarme fue ella, solo que había una cosas muy curiosa, parecía un poco intranquila—Disculpa—Hizo una pausa, que aun que al inicio no entendía, al final pude captar.

—¡Oh! Kousaka Honoka—Le dije.

—Kousaka-san—Su voz bajó de volumen un poco pero conservó el mismo tono—Se que tal vez no me recuerdes, pero esta mañana, tu y yo…

—¡Claro que te recuerdo! —Dije torpemente, ella se sobresaltó un poco, primer paso en falso, empezamos mal—. Digo, claro que te recuerdo, aun me siento un poco tonto por a ver chocado contigo.

—Insisto en que no fue solo su culpa… Pero no quería preguntarle eso—De forma sorprendente sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Verá, esta mañana cuando tuvimos ese pequeño accidente y tiré algunas de mis cosas, parece que perdí un bolígrafo…

Bingo—¿Te refieres a este? —Dije mostrándole el objeto que tenía entre mis dedos, los ojos de ella cambiaron y solo por un momento, esos ojos opacos que conocí de frente se llenaron de un brillo especial que evocaba a mi, el mismo calor que la silueta de mis sueños. Me olvidé por completo de mis intenciones del principio, ahora solo quería hablar como si lo hiciera con Rin, Hanayo o Kotori—. La verdad es que lo dejaste atrás cuando te fuiste, de todas maneras pensaba devolvértelo es solo que—Sonreí mientras me rascaba la nuca, un pequeño tic—Lo olvidé hasta hace un momento cuando metí una mano a mi bolsillo.

—¡De verdad muchas gracias! —Su voz dejaba la intranquilidad y la seriedad, para dar paso a una voz más vivida, más linda—. No sabes lo importante que es para mi esto, si lo hubiera perdido yo…—Ella abrazaba fervientemente ese bolígrafo contra su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

—Me lo imagino ¿Qué sería de una escritora sin bolígrafo? —Me llevé mi mano a mi mentón—Aun que supongo que ya nadie escribe a mano. Seguramente escribes en una computadora ¿no?

Ella rió—. La verdad es que si escribo a mano, es más relajante, y de alguna manera conecto mucho más con mis personajes, sinceramente no podría ponerlo en palabras—No sé si era por amabilidad, pero me sorprendía que pudiéramos sostener una conversación tan fácilmente, era como si nos conociéramos de hace mucho.

—Te entiendo un poco, yo aun prefiero dibujar a mano.

—¿Dibujar?

—Si, verás la verdad es que soy mangaka, o bueno pseudo-mangaka; es solo que no soy tan bueno con mis tramas, a diferencia de ti soy muy malo escribiendo…—Era momento, vida o muerte—Así que, no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad pero desde que te presentaron como una genio de la literatura quería preguntarte si ¿Podrías ayudarme a escribir tramas para mis mangas?

Solté la bomba, no había marcha atrás, pero entonces. Al ver a los ojos a Sonoda-san, su mirada había cambiado por completo, ese brillo de antes se había convertido en una tenue estela que había dejado la fugaz estrella de su mirada, poco a poco se volvía a convertir en un lugar frio y roto.

—¿Ayudarte con tus mangas?

—S-si—Tenía los nervios de punta, algo andaba mal—. C-como dije no quiero ser pretencioso ni mucho menos, e-es solo que…

—Ya veo…—Sus ojos me consumían poco a poco—. Así que ese es tu plan ¿no?

—¿Eh?

—Tu sabes, casualmente encuentras mi bolígrafo, luego te enteras que soy la "mejor" escritora novata del país—Ella se cruzaba de brazos—. Debí suponerme que eras de esas personas, las que buscan a gente para aprovecharse de ellas.

—¡C-claro que no!

—No importa, de todos modos te agradezco que me haya regresado mi bolígrafo—Ella se iba girar pero entonces la intenté detener.

—Sonada-san por favor escúchame…

—Lo siento Kousaka-san, pero no importa lo que me digas, y de todas maneras—Ella me daba la espalda y sus palabras me recorrían fríamente por la espalda—. Odio el manga.

Sabía perfectamente que las cosas me estaban saliendo espectacularmente bien, sin embargo nunca me podían salir completamente bien. Tal vez era en este momento donde debía repetirme una vez más que no podía darme por vencido o lago parecido pero la confesión de Sonoda-san era un balde de agua fría en ese momento, mi pequeñito mundo de ilusiones se había ido abajo… ¿Ahora que podía hacer? Era mi oportunidad más valiosa pero… ¡No! ¡Tenía que…!

—Buenos días, jóvenes—Y sin previo aviso entraba una profesora a frustrar mis planes.

_Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, ¡O mi nombre deja de ser Honoka!_


	2. Amigos

**_Hola, un gusto poder saludarlos y más trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de este fic (aun que los otros los tengo algo abandonados pero no falta mucho para que regresen o continuen con calma). Espero que les guste a los HonoUmi Team este trabajo, aun que me siento un poco seguro por que mi beta (la fabulosa Aneki Tenshi) me esta asesorando. Sin más los dejo con el cap, no sin antes decir que Love Live! no me pertenece._**

* * *

_Cap.1: Amigos._

—Muy bien jóvenes, eso es todo por hoy—Dijo la profesora de japonés al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el termino de la primera mitad de las clases—. Por favor, lean las paginas que les dije y espero sus resúmenes para la próxima clase.

Todos suspiramos con cansancio, para haber sido el primer día, Tachibana-sensei resulto ser bastante aplicada con el cumplimiento de su materia, la verdad me esperaba que las cosas fueran más aburridas, pero me siento satisfecha de poder comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes. Una vez que la profesora salió del aula, todos los alumnos comenzaron a moverse, algunos juntaron sus escritorios con sus amigos para poder comer juntos, otros optaron por salir e ir a la cafetería o seguramente a alguna parte de los jardines de la escuela. Un par de chicas se me acercaron para decirme que si quería salir con ellas a almorzar, pero amablemente las rechacé, diciéndoles que me quedaría haciendo algo muy importante, ellas se despidieron y se retiraron mientras conservaban entre ellas.

Estiré mis brazos con para despejar la tensión acumulada, la verdad era que esa presentación tan formal me ponía muy nerviosa, no estoy acostumbrada a estar frente a todos, tal vez Tsubasa si pero yo no, menos mal ahora podía respirar con tranquilidad y relajarme un rato con el libro que había traído conmigo. Mientras rebuscaba en mis cosas, moviendo algunos libros de texto por aquí y por haya para poder ver con más claridad entre mis cosas, saqué el pequeño rectángulo de portada amplio volumen y portada azul. Entonces una sonora y nerviosa voz pedían por mi atención.

—¡S-Sonoda-san!—Y era otra vez mi compañero de clase que se sentaba justamente detrás de mi, esta era, sino mal recuerdo, la tercera vez que intentaba hablarme, siempre usando excusas tontas que al principio eran soportables pero ahora—Yo…—Ni si quiera tenía ganas de escucharlo, así que simplemente tomé mi teléfono junto a un par de audífonos que cargaba conmigo en el bolsillo de mi saco para estos casos, me los puse y me concentré en mi libro. Parece que él simplemente suspiró derrotado, cosa que escuché claramente pues no había puesto ninguna canción… Se nota que él no es muy observador o es muy considerado. Así que discretamente puse una canción a volumen bajo.

Fue ahí que una chica de cabello de color gris se asomó en la puerta del aula, rebusco con la mirada (seguramente a una amiga) entonces fue que sus dorados ojos chocaron con el peli jengibre detrás de mi, alegremente se acercó a él y luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras ambos se alejaron, con el chico cabizbajo mientras ella le daba palmaditas en la espalda para intentar animarlo sin mucho excito, ahora si con menos cosas de las que preocuparme me puse a leer, la verdad es que no tenía hambre, casi nunca tengo y parecía que ese día no sería la excepción. No pasaron unos minutos cuando alguien me interrumpió súbitamente.

—¡Umi-chan! —Y así como así una mano me obligó a bajar mi libro para encontrarme con un par de ojos color verde, una corta cabellera castaña junto a una sonrisa traviesa. Con esa sonrisa pintada en los labios, Tsubasa comenzó a hablar— Sabia que te encontraría aquí.

Ella me conocía muy bien, más de lo que muchas veces llegaba a pensar, era una especie de segunda hermana mayor, cosa que me causaba un cierto conflicto, no es que no me guste su compañía es solo que…

—¿No es acaso, Kira Tsubasa-chan? —"Murmuraban" un par de chicas que estaban sentadas en los lugares a mi izquierda.

Nunca he sido de las personas que quieran llamar la atención, pero ser amiga de una de las idol mas importantes de la actualidad tiene sus consecuencias bastante bien marcadas, agaché un poco mi mirada, de una forma muy suave y discreta, en esos momentos el piso era la cosa más interesante en dos kilómetros a la redonda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —En su voz había una molestia bastante bien escondida detrás de esa sonrisa que tanto admiraban las personas—. Creí haberte dicho que te vería en la azotea en cuanto iniciara el descanso…

—Bueno, la verdad es que…—Escondí mi cara detrás de mi libro—Y-yo lo olvidé—. No estaba mintiendo, era tanta mi emoción por tener un rato libre para leer que me salté por completo la idea de ir con Tsubasa.

—¡Oh vamos! Siempre haces lo mismo, no te la puedes pasar así toda tu vida.

—E-es que m-mi editora me dijo que tenía que tener el siguiente borrador de mis historia en dos meses, así que casi no tengo tiempo de…

—_"__De hacer nada"_ —La mueca en la cara de Tsubasa era una mala imitación de mi—. Siempre dices lo mismo. Claro que se que tu trabajo es importante, pero también lo son otras cosas.

A cada palabra que ella me lanzaba, sentía como me hacía más y más pequeña.

—Dime ¿Al menos ya comiste algo?

No dije nada, esa mañana había salido corriendo por que se me había hecho tarde, ya que la noche anterior me la pase escribiendo hasta tarde. Mi amiga castaña simplemente movía su cabeza a manera de negación.

—Y supongo que tampoco desayunaste en la mañana…—Sin esperar ya nada, negué, ella ágilmente mi quitó mi libro, para dejarlo sobre mi pupitre—De verdad que eres increíble—Tomó mi mano, obligándome a ponerme de pie e inmediatamente arrastrarme sin decir media palabra.

El viaje no tardaría mucho pues mi aula no estaba muy lejos de las escaleras que daba al piso de los de segundo, las miradas de las chicas (y uno que otro chico) se posaban curiosas sobre nosotras, algunas con confusión y otras con gracia, cosa a la que instintivamente respondí tapándome la cara con una de mis manos libres, transformando la escena en algo más tierno todavía. Si me lo preguntan a mi, parecíamos un par de hermanas.

Pronto arribamos a nuestro destino, el aula indicada con el letrero 2-C, Tsubasa la abrió con bravura, como en una de esas escenas tan repetidas en cualquiera de esos dramas que pasaban en la tarde por algunos de los canales de televisión donde algunas de las chicas implicadas encontraba al protagonista siendo infiel (Algo que tenía que ver con una "lisiada" pero no recuerdo muy bien).

Dentro no era muy diferente a la mi aula, salvo que los alumnos portaban corbatas y moños rojos. Automáticamente nos ganamos la atención de todos, y es que no era muy común ver a alumnos de grados inferiores en los pisos de segundo o tercero (por lo menos en los primeros días, como me lo dijo mi hermana), y aun estando de más decir que me sentí muy incomoda, sin embargo en un trinar de ave esa sensación tan desagradable desapareció en el momento en el que yo vislumbre a un chico de cabello violeta y ojos verdes, acompañado de una chica de castaña cabellera clara que casi era pelirroja, mientras que su rostro era iluminado por un par de ojos similares a un par de hermosos amatistas, ambos hablaban con "tranquilidad". Eren mirando con poco interés a los ojos de Anju que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del pupitre aledaño al de él.

—¿Y no crees que estas exagerando, otra vez?—Dijo el muchacho con su calma tan característica.

—¡Definitivamente no! —Mientras que la chica le llevaba la absoluta y completa contraria, con esas expresiones exageradas adjuntas a su voz infantil—¡Me tardé más de tres horas en el salón de belleza para verme linda y Yazawa-san no dijo nada!

—No se por que te pones en ese plan, si ya sabes como es Nico—Ella no dijo ni media palabra, solo inflo sus mejillas para hacer un puchero y mirar al otro lado sonrojada.

—Yo solo quería que nuestro aniversario fuera especial…

Tsubasa y yo, para ese momento, prácticamente ya estábamos a unos pasos de ellos, justo en el pupitre al lado del que estaba Eren sentando, fue entonces que una sonrisa burlesca se asomó de los labios de la chica que me tenia jalando de la muñeca y con voz exagerada, dejó salir:

—Tal vez, Nico-kun ya no te ama—La frase había sido un balde de agua fría para Anju—. Hace rato creo a ver escuchado a Eri—Ahora era yo la que se crispaba—decir que le había visto con una chica en el club de cocina, _a solas._

Y ahora, en un giro de ciento ochenta grados, la crispada Anju Yuki se transformaba en una amazonas dispuesta a proteger lo que es suyo; se puso de pie para caminar con paso decidido y un aura llameante rodeándola, amenazando con quemar todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Eren suspiró antes de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Tsubasa parecía satisfecha con el resultado, en definitiva esta mujer era alguien muy diferente cuando se trataba de "divertirse" con sus amigos.

—Sabes que acabas de meter al duende en un problemón ¿cierto?

—Debería agradecérmelo—Por fin me soltaba, solo para llevar sus manos a su bolso, mientras que yo me quedaba para ahí, sin saber muy bien que hacer—. Ahora viene un reclamo de Anju, una aclaración de Nico, disculpas, besos, abrazos y si todo sale perfecto—Ella sacó una bolsa de tela color rosa de su mochila, tomándola con la mano izquierda para hacer un ademán con la mano libre, colocando su dedo pulgar entre el índice y el medio—. Nico tendrá su dosis de Anju esta noche—La verdad no entendí muy bien a lo que se refería.

Eren se sonrojo un poco—Pervertida…—Fue entonces que por fin se percató de mi presencia, el inmediatamente levantó una mano como señal de saludo—¡Oh! Hola Umi-chan

—B-buenos días, Eren-senpai—Dije con voz torpe.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así—El me miró con tranquilidad—. Somos amigos después de todo.

—E-es que siempre haz sido mi senpai y no puedo evitarlo—Ese comentario generó algo de gracia a mi "compañía", algo que me hizo ganarme un abrazo de mi amiga.

—¡Eres tan tierna Umi-chan! —Ella restregaba su mejilla contra la mía (a pesar de ser más bajita que yo)—. Definitivamente no dejaré que te cases con cualquiera.

—¿¡C-casarme!?

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Luego ese maravilloso momento, los tres nos dirigimos a la parte más tranquila de toda la escuela, la adorada azotea de Tsubasa. No sabía, ni quería hacerlo, el como es que ella tenía si quiera acceso a esa parte, aun que sinceramente no me quejaba en lo absoluto, pues pensándolo detenidamente, ahora tenia un grandioso lugar para escaparme a leer, a pesar de que eran altas las probabilidades de que Tsu me llamara al atención como siempre. Nos sentamos junto a la maya de contención, conmigo en medio, Eren a mi izquierda y Tsu a mi derecha. Comíamos en silencio mientras el saturado ruido de la escuela nos inundaba los oídos, irónicamente, de una forma que resultaba ligera al saber que había mucha gente alrededor, y aun que no lo parezca es algo que aprecio para mis adentros, el hecho de estar hasta el fondo de la habitación escuchando, es algo que me dice que siempre estoy rodeada de gente y de cierta forma evita una sensación de soledad.

—Y dime Umi-chan—Rompió el silencio Tsubasa—¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases hasta ahora?

—Bien—Me llevé un bocado del bento que me había preparado mi amiga, antes de seguir—. Creía que sería más aburrido, pero agradezco que Tachibana-sensei nos haya puesto a trabajar tan pronto.

—¡¿Te da clase Tachibana-sensei?! —Dejaron salir un alarido mis compañeros.

—Pobre Umi-chan—Dijo Eren con su semblante tranquilo pero limpiándose unas lagrimas falsas.

—¿Qué tanto tiene que sufrir una pobre ovejita del señor?

—Chicos, no les estoy entendiendo nada.

—Yo te explico—Dijo Eren—Verás, a Tachibana-sensei la conocen como el demonio de Otonoki por una sencilla razón. Es la profesora con el índice de reprobados más grande de la escuela, además su materia aun siendo "sencilla", el simple hecho de que ella la imparta hace que su dificultad se elevé por los aires, deja trabajos imposibles y ni hablemos de sus exámenes.

Sinceramente no tenia miedo, estaba acostumbrada a las lecciones intensivas y situaciones difíciles, pero aun así me gustaba saber que mis amigos se preocupaban por mi (aun que ahora solo estaban burlándose en este momento). Normalmente no soy de muchas palabras, así que el resto del receso fue casi igual, mientras que Eren y Tsubasa conversaban con mucho gusto, yo simplemente me quedaba a un lado hundida en mis pensamientos solo interviniendo de vez en cuando cuándo alguno de los dos me pedía una opinión.

—Y dime Tsubasa—Eren tomaba la palabra para cambiar de tema—¿Qué tal hoy? ¿Por fin te vas a animar a hablar con mi hermano?

—¿Eh? —Y aquí vamos de nuevo, mientras yo me llevaba un bocado de la comida que Tsubasa había preparado para mi, la susodicha se sonrojaba como el cabello de cierta kouhai nuestra. Y es que según las explicaciones que me había dado Eren, mi amiga sentía una gran "admiración" por su hermano (quien no tenia el gusto de conocer pero suponía que tenia que ser una persona igual de agradable que él)

—S-sabes que no puedo…—Dijo ella con los ojos mirando su caja de bento, jugando con lo que quedaba de su comida—. Si alguien nos llega a ver, podría hacerse una tremendo escandalo.

—No te vas a casar con él, solo salúdalo una vez, sino Kotori se lo va a llevar—Aun con la cara de "poker" de Eren, sabía que estaba disfrutando el momento—. No lo se, como que la veo más pegadita a él.

—¡Oh ya veo! —Y en ese momento la reluciente imagen de Tsu se caía a pedazos, claramente eso último le había molestado mucho—. Que bueno, a-al menos esta disfrutando de la juventud

De forma brusca se puso de pie, para caminar a la puerta—Si me permiten, ahora regreso…

Y con un azote cerro la puerta detrás de si. Eren y yo solo nos quedamos callados un segundo, esperando a que la castaña estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para poder escucharnos, solo para que cuando estuvimos seguros comenzáramos a partirnos de la risa. Eren sin recelos y yo intentando controlarme.

—Siempre es divertido ver a Tsu enojada.

—Sabes que luego de esto va a buscar la manera de desquitarse ¿no?

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar por mis actos, pero hasta entonces estaré satisfecho con lo que hice.

—Tan típico de ti—Dije antes de dar otro bocado.

—¿Eso fue un alago?

—Algo así…

Y luego el ruido de los autos, nuestros compañeros de escuela y alguna que otra ave trinar, era todo el ruido que se escucho por unos minutos. Los dos nos concentramos en seguir comiendo, pues no teníamos que hablar de nada más o por lo menos a ninguno se le veía la iniciativa de colocar otro tema sobre la mesa.

—Así que Umi-chan.

—¿Si?

—¿Ya pensaste a que club te vas a unir?

Me quedé callada un momento, pensando en como responder—La verdad es que no, pensaba esperar hasta mañana para ver que clubs estaban disponibles, pero si lo pienso bien… No creo que tenga tiempo de un club en este momento, aun tengo que arreglar cosas de la mudanza.

—Ya veo—Eren me miró a los ojos, pues todo este tiempo estuvimos hablando pero sin siquiera dirigirnos la mirada, siempre viendo hacía el frente—. Si me permites decirte mi opinión creo que sería bueno que entraras a uno. Necesitas distraerte de todo lo que te pasó en estos últimos meses, y que mejor que estando con amigos.

—S-sabes que no soy buena hablando—Desvié mis ojos para que miraran a otra parte.

—Créeme que lo se mejor que nadie, pero—Eren me sonreía—. Solo inténtalo, hoy por la tarde habrá mucha gente reclutando, así que solo pasa a pedir información de los clubs que te llamen la atención, aun que si quieres una sugerencia… Podrías intentar con el club de manga.

—¿Hay algo como eso? —Y de nuevo esa palabra que tanto me desagradaba.

—Si, ni yo lo creo. Aun que es más un club en pausa, pero creo que se va a reabrir este semestre—Una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios, pero yo estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

—Bueno ¿Y que hay de tu club Eren-senpai? —Tenia que hacer lo posible por desviar la conversación de ese tema, podía hacer de todo menos manga.

El levantó una ceja—. La verdad el club de literatura no tiene mucho de interesante, además somos los cuatro de siempre—El se rascaba la cabeza y luego negó—. Mira, se lo que piensas pero déjame decirte Umi Sonoda, tienes prohibida la entrada a ese club.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Como dije, quiero que hagas más amigos, chance hasta te encuentres un novio…

—¡N-novio! ¡¿Pero que cosas dices?! —Estaba de más decir que la sangre se me subió a la cara.

El solo puso su dedo índice sobre mi frente—. Te digo que quiero que conozcas a más personas, no puedes estar toda tu vida pegada a Tsu, Anju, Nico, Nozomi o a mi. Algún día tendremos que separarnos y para entonces quiero que mi pequeña Kouhai pueda hacer amigos por si misma.

—Y-yo.

—Es una orden de tu Senpia…

Y una vez más usaba su típica arma en contra mía, sabía que cuando Eren usaba ese tono conmigo iba de verdad en serio, tal vez hasta siendo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por que cumpliera con lo que me había dicho.

—Así que ya te lo advertí Umi. Más te vale hacer más amigos.

—Como si fuera tan fácil—Dije en voz baja.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Q-que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Eso quería escuchar.


	3. Día Casual

_**Hola! Una vez más soy yo con una actualización de este singular HonoUmi que de verdad disfruto mucho escribir, que se que va lento pero si todo va de acuerdo al plan, las cosas van a tomar forma en uno o dos **__**capítulos**__** más. Otra cosa antes, debo agradecer a Aneki por ser de mucha ayuda, sin ella tal vez el cap hubiera quedado algo flojo.**_

_**Bueno los dejo con la lectura, no sin antes recordarles que Love Live! no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Cap. 2: Día Casual.

En mis quince años de vida la verdad no había sentido una frustración como esta, o tal vez si. Digo, mis frustraciones no pasaban de tener una mala reseña en mis _One-shot's, _reprobar una materia para la que si había estudiado o simplemente perder en algún juego contra alguno de mis amigos. Por tal motivo solo se me ocurrió recurrir a la única cosa que me podía poner un poco contento (o por lo menos hacer el intento): _comerme, un pancito de melón._

Por lo que al lado de Kotori, que no dejaba de darme palabras de apoyo (que no pasaban de ser un "vamos anímate", sin saber realmente que me había pasado), buscamos algún lugar para poder comer lo que habíamos comprado en la cafetería, a lo que encontramos un lugar a las sombras del gran árbol de cerezo de la escuela. Abrí el envoltorio de mi pan y le planté un gran mordisco.

—¡Hoy el pan esta muy bueno! —Dije con una sonrisa, olvidándome un momento de mi pequeña pena; a lo que automáticamente Kotori sonrió al dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Yo, inocentemente, la miré directamente a los ojos mientras pasaba aquel bocado—¿Pasa algo Kotori-chan?

Ella negó con la cabeza—. No pasa nada, es solo que por fin quitaste esa cara de muerto que tenías hace rato.

—¿Uh? —Dije antes de procesar lo que dijo— ¡Ah! Te refiere a cuando fuiste a buscarme.

—Pues claro—Ella cruzaba sus piernas, cosa que no pude evitar mirar fijamente solo para terminar sonrojándome—. Parece que lo de Kira-san te afecto más de lo que creí, no deberías exagerar tanto las cosas, después de todo solo es el primer día de clases.

—¡¿Quién dijo que era sobre Kira-san por lo que estaba triste?! —Dije con un poco de calor en mis mejillas.

—Es que siempre es lo mismo todos los años, ya ni siquiera es una sorpresa—Ella sonrió.

Y en parte era verdad, claro que estaba un poquito frustrado por no hablar con Tsubasa, pero ya era una sensación bastante familiar desde que estamos en primaria, así que ya no me afectaba tanto… No se por que siento que esa frase fue bastante lamentable.

—B-bueno si, tienes razón—Ella sonrió con satisfacción—P-pero esa no es la razón principal.

—¿Enserio? —Ella puso cara sorprendida—¿Sera que te enamoraste de otra chica y ahora no te puedes decidir?

—¿P-podrías dejar tus teorías locas? —Respiré profundo para poder tranquilizarme—. Lo que pasa es que, bueno yo, hice algo egoísta—Ella se quedó muda, por lo que interpreté esto como una señal de seguir— ¿Recuerdas a la chica que presentaron esta mañana, la que estaba junto a Kira-san?

—Creo que si, ¿Umi Sonoda? —Estaba más que claro que Kotori pasó completamente de ella desde el principio.

—Así es.

—¿Pasó algo con ella? —Parecia que en ese momento Kotori había podido leer el ambiente y por fin se había tomado las cosas un poco enserio.

—Pues, como sabes, aun sigo siendo malo con mis historias para los mangas y digamos que le pedí ayuda pero…

—Te rechazó—Dijo Kotori, y aun que se podía mal interpretar un poquito lo que dijo, no dije nada y me limié mientras que al mismo tiempo agregaba alago más.

—Si y no solo eso, ella dijo que odia el manga—Me llevé la mano al cabello— Y es algo que no entiendo—Mi voz sonaba desanimada, no al borde del suicidio sino más bien "como un globo desinflado" sin chiste—¿Cómo alguien puede odiar algo tan bello?

—Bueno, no todos tenemos los mismos gustos—Dijo Kotori como toda una hermana—. Supongo que ella debe tener sus motivos para cosas así, pero no te desamines Honoka-kun ¡Se que pronto mejoraras!

—Gracias—Dije con una sonrisa—Aun que no es realmente lo que me molesta, lo que me pone así es que ella haya creído que me quería aprovechar, yo solo quería su consejo—y otra vez me desanimaba, dejando de pensar las cosas con claridad a decir verdad.

Ella rápidamente tomaba mi brazo izquierdo y me daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla

—¡K-Kotori-chan! —Y es que nos habíamos ganado la atención de varios compañeros que pasaban por ahí.

—Lo siento, es que te veías tan lindo que no lo pude evitar.

Ya no supe que responderle, simplemente me dejo contras las cuerdas; sin embargo, dentro de mi esa pequeña acción de mi mejor amiga me habían servido como un pequeño colchón para amortiguar la frustración y las millones de pensamientos que daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

Pasamos un rato más así con ella sujetando mi brazo mientras tarareaba una canción. Un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, era increíble como las chicas tenían muchas caras, desde la pequeña e hiperactiva Rin, la amorosa Kotori y la recatada Tsubasa, todas tenían una cara muy singular pero la que me había llamado mucho la atención era la de Sonoda (Si, otra vez ella en mis pensamientos), por alguna razón me causaba intriga y una minúscula parte de mi quería saber de ella (esa silueta de mis sueños no dejaba de aparecer cada vez que pensaba en la chica de cabello azul, tal vez por eso). Aun que ya tendría tiempo de hacer eso más adelante, ahora solo quería distraerme y ya tenía una muy buena idea:

—Como si eso me importara, por favor entiende que tus palabras no significan nada para mi—Era hora de "jugar". Me puse de pie y le di las espalda mi amiga, mientras me alejaba poco a poco.

Al principio ella parecía no comprender, pero solo fueron segundos para que ella captara rápidamente el mensaje.

—P-pero, Honoka-kun… Yo…—Ella, también se puso de pie para alcanzarme e impedirme que siguiera mi camino, alzo una mano intentando tomar mi rostro pero yo la detuve sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

—Por milésima vez ¡Tú solo eres un juguete para mi placer! —Ella me mostró una mirada afligida a la que yo sonreí.

—P-pero Honoka-kun, yo te… yo te amo.

Solté su mano con brusquedad y le di la mirada más fría que podía reflejar—. No me importa, tu ahora no eres más que basura, una simple muñeca rota que ya no me sirve, así que—Use la voz más profunda que tenía para decir—Ahora solo lárgate.

Oí el llanto de Kotori, algo que jamás había entendido el como ella era capaz de hacer a voluntad.

—¡Esta bien, entonces criaré al bebé que llevó en mi vientre yo sola! — Un balde de agua fría me cayó en la cabeza y automáticamente regrese a mi verdadero yo.

—¡Espera Kotori! —Dije irrumpiendo en el dialogo—¡E-eso esta completamente fuera del guion!

La expresión afligida de mi amiga cambio por una de reclamo—Que aburrido eres…—Ella salió de personaje, parecía que le había cortado el momento, se limpió las lagrimas—. A esta escena necesita mucho más peso emocional.

—Pero no exageres con las emociones, estamos en la escuela, si alguien nos escucha podría pensar que…

Ahí me di cuenta que, más que ser un pequeño juego, las cosas se habían transformado en un espectáculo de morbosidad para un grupo respetable de alumnos y alumnas (incluso algunos profesores) que nos rodeaban, mirándonos expectantes de saber que era lo que pasaría después. De repente se comenzaron a escuchar un pequeño grupo de aplausos (que no supe muy bien de donde venían) y así fue como nos inundamos del agrado de nuestro improvisado grupo.

—E-esto… G-gracias—Fue lo único que atine a decir, antes de dar una reverencia, a lo que mi amiga me siguió la corriente.

Poco a poco las personas se dispersaron, dejándonos solos. Aun que entre medias tuvimos que aclarar unas cosas con los profesores que nos alabaron por nuestras actuaciones pero no les parecía correcto que hiciéramos esas cosas en el patio, así que nos llevamos un pequeño regaño pero nada del otro mundo.

—Eso estuvo cerca—Suspiré, aun que por dentro ya estaba más relajado—. Procuremos hacer estas cosas cuando estemos solos ¿si?

Kotori solo asintió al tiempo que suspiraba—Sabes Honoka-kun—Dijo ella llamándome la atención— Aun no entiendo por que te empeñas en ser un mangaka, si eres bueno en muchas otras cosas, como en ser actor. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños siempre te escogían para los papeles principales.

—Supongo que solo soy un necio que no entiende las cosas—Dije con una sonrisa.

—Como siempre—Ella suspiró y luego cerro los ojos—¿No crees que hace un poco de calor? Como disculpa por casi meternos en problemas, aceptare que me invites algo de beber.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, vamos, tu empezaste así que tu tienes que recompensarme.

—Eres una chantajista ¿sabias?

—Y tu muy guapo—Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras me giñaba el ojo pícaramente.

Yo no respondí, simplemente hice lo que me dijo, digamos que más que chantaje, esta sería mi manera de pagar que me hubiera levantado el animo, comprarle su jugo favorito era lo menos que podía hacer.

En mi camino a la maquina expendedora me sentía un poco más calmado. El pesimismo se me había ido un poco, así que ahora podía pensar con más calma y tal vez si estaba exagerando un poco las cosas.

—Definitivamente le tengo que pedir una disculpa a Sonoda-san—A unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la maquina pude ver una escena que recordaba de las cientos de viñetas que había leído a lo largo de mi vida. Era una chica bajita intentando alcanzar el botón que le daría su tan ansiada bebida; de una manera curiosa el verla parada de puntitas, y estirando al máximo sus brazos era algo que a las pocas chicas que pasaban por ahí, al igual que a mi, resultaba ser una escena a partes iguales era tierna e hilarante. Eso hasta que me di cuenta que aquella chica no era otra que Tsubasa.

Al instante me puse nervioso, sentí como las mejillas se me coloraban un poco, me quedé el suficiente tiempo mirándola como para que pudiera sospechar de mi, pero estaba más concentrada en sus asuntos, incluso se podía decir que estaba un poco enojada.

—Rayos…—Dijo Tsubasa frustrada parecía que llevaba un par minutos intentándolo, algo se movió dentro de mi al verla con el seño fruncido. Aun a pesar de mis nervios de acercarme, sabia que no podía dejarla así y, sobre todo, esta podrá ser mi oportunidad, Incluso podría ser una buena anécdota para nuestros hijos, debería dejar de pensar de esa menera.

A pasos discretos me acerqué donde ella, sin querer mirarla a los ojos, pero sintiendo el peso de su mirada sobre mi. Con rapidez presioné el botón que antes ella había intentado, un sonido metálico se escucho desde el interior de la maquina para que luego un ruido pesado se escuchará caer. Aun nervioso, muy consiente de mis movimientos (que cuidaba milimétricamente para no hacer el ridículo), tomé la bebida de Tsubasa y se la extendí.

—T-toma—Tsubasa se me quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos, tal vez desconcertada pero al momento ella tomó la botella

—G-gracias—Me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, dándole un aire tierno, por lo menos para mis ojos.

—N-no hay de que—De pronto, un silencio incomodó rodeó el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos decía o hacía algo para intentar remediarlo; el sonido resultaba más penetrante, incluso pude escuchar con claridad el momento en el que ella abría la tapa de su botella de agua.

—Disculpa ¿Pasa algo? —Me dijo con curiosidad.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, es que como no te haz movido, pensé que tenias algún asunto conmigo—Luego de eso sus grandes ojos parecieron un poco desesperados—¡No es que quiera ser grosera, solo me pareció raro que te quedaras aquí tanto tiempo!

—¿Qué? No, para nada—Me raque la mejilla—Lo que pasa es que vine a comprar, solo espero mi turno.

—¡Ah! Lo siento—Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y se alejaba de la maquina, cosa que dio paso a otro momento incomodo—¡No era mi intención estorbar!

—¿Estorbo? ¡No, de ninguna manera! —Tenía que cuidar mis palabras—E-estas en tu derecho de estar donde quieras, no te preocupes por mi, aun queda tiempo. No creo que mi amiga se enoje si me tardo mucho, si le digo que me encontré contigo…—_"¡Ah! ¿Por qué mencioné a Kotori? Y sobre todo ¡¿Por qué demonios dije eso?!" _

Una vez más las cosas fueron silencio, y eso no me agradaba así que en ese momento me decidí en verla pero me encontré con que ella escondía su cara, algo que me hizo quedarme como piedra, definitivamente había quedado como un tonto, tal vez ahora pensaría que soy uno de esos raros que la siguen a todos lados o que están obsecionados con ella o peor aun, que solo me quiero acercar a ella por que es famosa ¡Así como con Sonoda!

Luego de eso, y como un cantar de ángeles, su dulce risa se elevó por los aires; dando a un paso que en la vida había visto, la siempre segura Tsubasa ahora parecía dejar la seriedad por un momento para darle paso a una infantil sonrisa que solo resaltaba su belleza para mis ojos. Y por primera vez en años, la veía tan de cerca, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por qué ella no notará mi sonrojo, así que intenté esconderlo con la ayuda de mi mano, ocultando por debajo de mi nariz con ella.

—L-lo siento, es que me pareció lindo que pensaras en los demás, al parecer eres más dulce de lo que creía— Ella al instante se le subieron los colores, al mismo tiempo que perdía mi auto control—. D-después de todo eres la única persona que se detuvo a ayudarme, de verdad te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón—Dio una reverencia y curiosamente se quedó en esa posición durante un rato.

—Y-yo, c-claro que no podía dejar a una senpai en problemas, en especial si se trata de ti—Mi corazón estaba como loco y algo no dejaba que mi cerebro procesara mis palabras antes de que salieran.

Fue ahí cuando todo el ambiente se puso la mar de pesado. Como si de pronto la gravedad hubiera aumentado y los minutos ahora se convirtieran en horas. Ella se levantó y me pasó de largo, sin darme la oportunidad si quiera de verla un poco más a la cara.

—B-bueno, y-ya se me hizo tarde, no-nos vemos _Honoka-kun_—Sin voltear a verme, se fue tan rápido como pudo; aun que me pareció ver que por un momento se sobre salto antes de acelerar su paso aun más.

—Hasta luego—Cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije, automáticamente golpe mi cabeza contra la maquina, me sentía bastante tonto ¿Cómo deje que eso pasara? Ahora definitivamente debe pensar que soy de sus fans extremistas. Al momento deseaba que saliera un agujero del suelo y me transportara a otro mundo.

¡Un segundo! ¿Ella me había llamado por mi nombre? ¡Acaso mi senpai sabía mi nombre! ¡Eso significaba que ella sabía de mi existencia! Ahora era cuando mi vida mejoraba cientos de veces mas solo por ese detalle. Sin embargo, había algo curioso.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabe? —Eso carecía de importancia, ahora estaba extremadamente feliz. Con una sonrisa en mi cara me dispuse a comprar las bebidas, pague y recogí las cosas que había comprado—¡Definitivamente hoy es un gran día!

Di unos pasos en dirección a Kotori cuando las casualidades decidieron continuar el día de hoy.

—¡Cuanta energía, eso me gusta!

—¿Eh?

Me encontré de frente con la dueña esa animaba voz. Pero no solo era ella, una chica rubia de ojos dorados que claramente eran señales de que era extranjera, sino que venia acompañada de dos chicas igual de atractivas, una de cabello negro con ojos rasgados de color esmeralda y un singular lunar a la por la barbilla que estaba a su lado derecho; y otra de figura atlética, cabello de color azul muy similar al de Sonoda, acompañado de ojos de color violeta. Las tres llevaban el mismo moño de color rojo, por lo que me indicaba que ellas eran estudiantes de segundo.

—_Hi_—La rubia daba un salto hacia a mi, quedando muy cerca, y sin ningún miedo tomando mi cara entre sus mano para analizarme a detalle—¡Veo que de verdad eres mas guapo de cerca que de lejos!

—¡O-oye! —Me liberé de su agarre—¡¿P-pero que haces?!

—Definitivamente el será nuestra próxima estrella—Dijo la rubia.

—¿Cómo?

La rubia se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras tenía los ojos iluminados de ilusión—_We gonna be super stars_—Salió de su boca, algo que no entendí muy bien del todo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

—¡Ejem! —Llamó la atención la chica de cabello negro, la que lucía más seria de las tres, algo que era muy atractivo—Disculpa a la presidenta, déjame presentarnos; nosotras somos las integrantes del Club de teatro de la escuela y estamos buscando nuevos miembros.

—¿Nuevos miembros? ¿No se supone que eso es hasta después de clases?

—Si y no, durante todo el año los clubs pueden reclutar, pero ese no es el punto—Realmente ella lucía como una chica recatada y de buenos modales, tal y como me parecía Sonoda—. Hace un momento pudimos ver tus dotes actorales en el patio de la escuela y para serte sincera me pareció que tienes un gran talento que no tiene que ser desperdiciado, tus movimientos además de la naturalidad con la que…—Demasiado formal.

—Para Dia, que hasta a mi me estas dando sueño con esas explicaciones—Ahora habló la chica de cabello azul—Lo que mi compañera quiere decirte es ¿Si deseas formar parte del club de teatro?

—¿Cómo? —Parpadee un par de veces, y luego (aun con la botella de soda en la mano) me señalé—¿Quieren que yo sea parte del club de teatro?

—¡Así es! —La rubia saltó frente a mi solo para abrazarme con mucho confianza—¡Ahora mismo nosotras somos las únicas miembros del club, y necesitamos por lo menos a otras dos personas para que no nos cierren! Así que ¿Qué dices? —Sin siquiera responderle, se me acercó al oído y con una voz picara me susurró—Solo piénsalo, estarás cerca de tres de las senpais más populares de la escuela. Muchos matarían por tu lugar.

No se por que sentí que si me unía, estaría en algo que era en contra de la ley. Di un paso atrás, algo nervioso pero intentaba aparentar estar tranquilo. A decir verdad no entendía en lo más mínimo que era a lo que se referían, digo, salvo "escribir" que es lo único que hago de forma pésima, además no creía que eso de ser actor me pegara, solo era un juego que tenía con mis amigos, nada más.

—Sabemos que es algo repentino—Dijo la chica de cabello negro—Pero, de verdad no lo decimos de dientes para afuera, vimos que tienes un gran talento y queremos ayudarte a explotarlo al máximo.

—B-bueno gracias—Me rasqué la nuca, haciéndome de oídos sordos para que la belleza de esas tres no me hiciera caer, después de todo ya tenía entrenamiento para poder resistir, todo gracias a cierta pajarita que siempre hace pucheros muy a menudo—. Pero, a decir verdad, no estoy interesado en cosas como esas. Y no creo cumplir las expectativas que ponen en mi.

—_Oh, come on!_ —Dijo la presidenta me abrazó fuerte del abdomen, evitando que escapara—Por favor, solo ven y únetenos. Te necesitamos—Apretaba más el agarre.

—¡Senpai! Por favor suéltame.

—¡No, hasta que digas que si!

—¡Ugh! ¡Lo siento pero ya esta en mis planes el unirme a otro club!

—Don't do it! —Me preguntaba como demonios habíamos llegado—¡Si no te nos unes voy a llorar y tu no quieres ver a tu senpai llorar ¿verdad?!

—¡Mari-san, detente! —Dijo Dia intentando jalar a Mari.

—¡No!

—¡Vamos Mari! —Ahora intervino la chica de cabello azul—¡Así menos se nos va a unir!

—¡No lo dejaré!

El apretón de Mari cada vez era más fuerte, además tenia que mantener algo de resistencia para que no me fuera de boca al suelo por los tirones de Dia y su compañeras, pero la verdad los brazos de la senpai comenzaban a lastimarme las costillas y mis piernas ya no aguantarían mucho, sino hacía algo, alguien podía salir lastimado.

—Disculpen—Dijo una voz seria y con un poco de nerviosismo—¿Pasa algo?

Y como si mis plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, una hermosa chica de cabellos azules se había aparecido frente a nosotros, con una mirada que denotaba algo de desagrado, en la que tenía la sensación de que me estaba acusando de indecente. Los cuatro nos detuvimos y, como si otro tesoro hubiera aparecido. Mari cambió de posición para que sin previo aviso me tomara del brazo y me arrastró con ella, esa chica tenia mas fuerza de la que aparentaba.

Sonoda se estremeció al ver que la rubia se acercaba sin titubear. Yo no pude decir nada, no por nervioso sino por que sabía que era lo que Mari quería hacer pero mejor no intervenir, algo en el ambiente me gritaba que esa chica, a su manera, podía ser algo peligrosa; eso y que cuando intenté hablar para advertir a Sonoda, disimuladamente me pellizcó el brazo para luego lanzarme un fugaz pero afilada mirada. Miró a mi compañera de clases de arriba abajo y de regreso, sonrió al tiempo que los ojos ambarinos de Sonoda expresaron desconcierto, hasta ella misma sabía que algo no estaba bien.

—Que suerte tengo, atrapé a dos lindos Kohai.

Solo escuche los suspiros de sus compañeras detrás de nosotros. "_¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo, se rendían tan rápido?" _Sabía perfectamente bien la respuesta, pues este caso era muy similar a cuando Kotori nos sacaba algo a Eri o a mi.

—P-perdone Senpai pero yo…

—Kanan—Dijo Mari con voz autoritaria.

—¡¿Eh?! —Sonoda intento dar unos pasos atrás pero pronto fue capturada por Kanan, que la abrazó como a un peluche. Esa chica resultaba ser más rápida de lo que pensaba en un principio.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero hacer enojar a Mari.

—¡Kanan, Dia! ¡Llevemos a nuestra guionista y a nuestro actor a la sala del club! —Dijo mientras levantaba la mano con la que no me sujetaba, al cielo y apuntaba a algún lugar indefinido—Desde hoy nuestro club de teatro será el mejor de todo Japón.

—_Shiny!_ —Dijeron las otras dos con menos animo.

Fue ahí donde Sonoda me miró con más enojo que el de la mañana, yo solo me limité a encogerme e intentar hacer un además de disculpas, pero no parecía funcionar. Los cinco caminamos hacía el interior de uno de los edificios. Definitivamente este día comenzaba a ponerse demasiado raro.

_Aun sin saber que eso solo era el principio de un primer año muy ajetreado, y del cual yo no tenía ni idea de lo que se avecinaba._

* * *

**_Contestando comentarios:_**

**_ZeKRomS117 : _**_Muchas gracias, es un gusto para mí que el fic sea de tu agrado. La verdad es que intentó escribir y actualizar lo más rápido que puedo pero las responsabilidades del día a día (escuela, familia y flojera :3), además de que cuido no perder continuidad e intentar desarrollar mi historia lo mejor que pudo._

_**Tenshi Everdeen **__**: **__Gracias, tus palabras siempre me ayudan y si la verdad es que te doy las gracias. Ahora, si la historia tiene muchas sorpresas que tengo escondidas, además de uno que otro giró por ahí. Pues a decir verdad Honoka es un personaje que curiosamente salta mucho en los protagónicos de algunas ideas que tengo por ahí aun sin publicar, y es que es un personaje que esta tan etiquetado que es dicertido ponerlo en diferentes contextos para ver como se desarrolla, razón por la que después de un tiempo en este fic espero desarrollarlo para que se vea un paralelismo entre Honoka-chan y Honoka-kun, si es que me explico. De los amigos debo admitir que hice esto de separarlos en diferentes grupos por algunos motivos para el desarrollo de personajes, y digamos que Kotori puede ser la piedra angular del HonoUmi o ¿no? _

_**Sonodass : **__Pues en primera que buen nombre, buen juego de palabras. Segundo, no hay prisa la verdad es que una vez a mi no me llegó un mensaje privado a pesar de que me lo marcaban, pero esos son errores que no podemos controlar. Y mejor dicho te doy las gracias a ti, me gusta saber que hay a quien le gusta, espero que sigas con esta historia que yo daré lo mejor por que sea un buen producto._

**_Muchas gracias por leer, espero que se pasen por aquí en la próxima, nos vemos ¡ByE! _**


End file.
